


Sometimes Quizzes are Love Notes

by thunderwear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), i guess, kind of, not quite, not really - Freeform, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: Sometimes the TA who grades your quizzes writes notes to you. Sometimes you write back.Sometimes you develop a little bit of a crush.And sometimes you didn't realize that all along that TA was Lance (who you may or may not have had a crush on since freshman year)





	Sometimes Quizzes are Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of paying attention in class.

Keith got his quiz back with a tired sigh.

Another 100% of course, this class was laughably easy. Keith had ended up in Music History and Appreciation, an art core that was required to graduate. It was the only art core that fit into his schedule and he was suffering.

It wasn't that Dr. Coran wasn't smart or a good professor, he was just a little...passionate about music. Not that Keith couldn't appreciate a little enthusiasm about ones field, but Dr. Coran was a little bit too passionate for an 8am filled with non music majors

So Keith sat with his eyelids drooping every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning, flinching in his seat every time Dr. Coran clapped his handsor played the piano suddenly.

Keith passively glanced over his quiz and noticed a note in someone else's pen after one of the questions. It was weird that Dr. Coran was leaving a note on his quiz, he doubted that Dr. Coran even knew his name.

He read over the question and realized that it was a question that he had corrected that Dr. Coran kept getting wrong in class.

Keith wasn't one to correct a prof during class so when he saw the question on the quiz, he could help himself.

The note was written in blue ink with loopy handwriting.

_lol is dr. C still getting this wrong in class..? when will he learn?  
nice catch_

Next to it was a little doodle of Dr. Coran with a comically large mustache.

Okay, so apparently Dr. Coran didn't grade the quizzes. In retrospect, it was kind of dumb to think that. This class was way too big and unimportant for Dr. Coran to grade the quizzes himself. It was probably a TA or something.

Keith shrugged and ticked the paper into his notebook as Dr. Coran started his lecture.

He kind of forgot about the quiz grader until a few days later when their quizzes from the class before were passed back. He glanced at the top: 100%. He scanned the rest of the quiz and noticed another note in the same loopy handwriting on the line under his name.

_your pen has beautiful ink_

(It's important to note that Keith only uses glittery gel pens to take his quizzes. Hunk had gotten him a large pack of them for his birthday and he'd be damned if he didn't use them.)

Next to the note was another doodle of Dr. Coran with an overlarge mustache and hearts for eyes.

Keith couldn't help but smile a little bit at the tiny caricature as he slipped the paper into his notebook.

There were no quizzes over the next few class periods and so Keith didn't get any notes.

Then, a quiz!

Not that Keith was excited about a quiz, he was excited for the note that might follow.

He was aware that he was a little too excited for something so small, Pidge had told him more than once that he didn't "react to things like normal people" and that he "needed to feel emotions better". Whatever, Pidge wasn't his therapist and he could be excited for a little note if he wanted to.

So Keith was a little antsy until the next class.

When he got his quiz back, he eagerly scanned the quiz and let out a small startled laugh.

He slapped a hand over his mouth as the students who sat around him gave him funny looks.

Right at the top of his quiz where the 100% usually was scribbled down was the word "concerto". Under it was hastily written in the same loopy handwriting:

_oops! i accidentally wrote concerto instead if 100%! lol i don't know why...  
i'm so tired_

There was no doodle of Dr. Coran, but Keith liked it anyway.

That day, on the quiz, Keith wrote a note on the bottom corner.

_What, no doodle?_

He wanted to write more, but he couldn't think of anything that didn't sound super dumb.

The rest of the class was the same as ever, but Keith felt kind of nervous having written to the quiz grader. It was a silly kind of nervous, so Keith knew better than to tell Pidge and suffer under her teasing.

When he got that quiz back a couple of days later, he grinned when he was the little doodle next to his note and writing above it that said,

_sorry, i guess i forgot last time...won't happen again you have my word!  
P.S. how come you have so many different glittery gel pens?_

Keith couldn't help but smile.

On the bottom of the quiz for that day, Keith wrote another note.

_Are you judging me for my choice in pens or are you jealous that I'm cooler than you because of them?_

And so the notes went back and forth between quizzes.

_jealous, definitely jealous  
it always looks like a middle school girl took your quiz_

There was a little doodle of Dr. Coran's mustache with it.

Keith rolled his eyes at the note.

_Are you saying that only middle school girls can use gel pens?  
Not 21 year old college students?_

On the returned quiz was another note.

_hey, i'm not judging  
i will admit to a little bit of stereotyping but i take it all back  
P.S. have you ever noticed how ripped dr. C is under his baggy shirts?_

Keith his a laugh behind the quiz at the doodle of a super muscular body builder Dr. Coran with an oversized mustache.

Keith responded on the next quiz.

_He looks so strong. I bet that he could lift his entire piano above his head._

When he got it back there was another note that made him giggle.

_he definitely could  
it's not fair...how can someone be so smart and so strong?_

There was a doodle of the same bodybuilder Dr. Coran with a piano lifted above his head.

Keith responded.

_I would be a little bit in love with him because of his piano playing skills and biceps if not for the mustache and pleated khakis._

The reply was written in pink ink.

_dude, i know!  
i think every music major on campus has tried to get him to wear better pants but he won't listen_

They didn't have a quiz that class so Keith didn't respond until the next class period.

_Hopefully, one day you guys will succeed._

When he got the quiz he grinned at what the note said.

_lol i forgot what i wrote before so i have no idea what your note is talking about_

There was a doodle of a giant question mark with Dr. Coran's mustache on it.

Keith responded on the next quiz.

_Get on my level, dude. I remembered when though we didn't have a quiz!_

The response was in all caps.

_YOU HAD THE OLD QUIZ TO REFERENCE! IM DOING THIS ALL FROM MEMORY!_

On the quiz that day, Keith responded with a smile.

_Yikes, don't bite my head off, I'm sorry. You're amazing!_

He hesitated before he drew a little heart beside the note.

The quiz grader probably wouldn't read too much into it, it didn't mean anything, just an apology heart.

The next quiz he got back there was a big heart with Dr. Coran's mustache. Underneath it, the note made Keith's heart leap in his chest.

_do you want to maybe grab a coffee sometime?_

Keith sat there long enough thinking it through that he almost ran out of time on his quiz for the day. He had to rush through it and at the end he quickly wrote a shaky note on the bottom right hand corner.

_Sure. When? Where?_

As he waited for the quiz to be returned, he made sure not to tell Pidge about it because he knew that she would have words about him going out with someone he had never met.

Not that this was a date! It was just a meeting between two people who had been talking for a while. But not a date!

He was still nervous and a touch excited, though.

On Wednesday, when he got that quiz back his chest fluttered at it.

_friday 6pm pour richard's_

Keith responded.

_Sounds good!_

And so Keith found himself sitting at a small table in the corner of Pour Richard's with sweaty palms wearing his favorite hoodie.

He kind of maybe possibly had a little bit of a crush. Sue him. He doesn't have a lot of friends and so he doesn't have crushes often.

As he was sitting there, leg jiggling nervously under the table and a cooling mug of london fog in his hands, someone sat across from him.

"Hey, Keith."

Keith looked up and met the eyes across from him.

"Lance?" he said, shocked. The two hadn't really talked a lot this semester, but they had been friends since freshman year.

Lance smiled brightly at him and said, "How is your day going?"

Keith fiddled with his tea bag. "Um, actually, I'm meeting someone."

Lance looked at him skeptically. "Yeah..." he drawled slowly, "I know."

Keith stared at him for a second, expecting Lance to move. When he didn't, Keith cleared his throat and gave Lance a pointed look.

Lance drummed his fingers on the table and glanced around the room. "So," he said, clearly expecting Keith to say something.

Keith's eyes wandered to the violin case at Lance's feet, and he suddenly remembered one crucial fact about Lance: he was a music major.

His eyes snapped to Lance. "You grade Dr. Coran's quizzes?" he said a little too loudly for a coffee shop.

Lance slowly nodded. "Yeah dude, I'm pretty sure we have that covered."

Keith blinked several times very quickly. "Wait, but you grade Dr. Coran's quizzes. You're the quiz grader. You write the notes."

Lance threw his hands up with an incredulous grin on his face. "Keith this is literally the whole reason we are-" He cut off and narrowed his eyes at Keith.

There was a beat where they stared at each other, Lance in dawning realization and Keith in shocked realization.

"You-" Lance started.

Keith started shaking his head and he said, "Lance, no. Please no"

A grin started spreading across Lance's face.

"Lance," Keith said sternly.

Lance looked so gleeful. "You didn't know it was me?"

Keith sunk down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "How could I have known it was you?"

"Um, maybe because I complain about being Dr. Coran's TA every second of every day," Lance said waving his arms around. He was still grinning, obviously enjoying this.

Keith threw his hands up. "We haven't seen each other very much this semester!" he hissed.

"Still, dude, I know I talked abut it last-" Lance cut himself off. "Wait, you came on this date not knowing who I was?"

Keith's face burned with a blush as he sank lower in his chair. "I don't know. Whatever. Don't make fun of me!"

Lance's smile kept getting bigger. "I would never! This is fantastic!"

Keith glared harder before suddenly sitting up in his chair and pointing an accusing finger at Lance. "Wait, you went on this date knowing who I was!"

Lance looked away and his smile turned into a small grin. "Well yeah," he said. "I've had a crush on you since Freshman year." There was a blush creeping across his face.

"Oh," Keith said placing his hands flat on the table. He glanced up at Lance and then down to his tea on the table. "Oh," he repeated. He fiddled with his cup for a second and then took a sip, looking up over the rim, meeting Lance's eyes. "Oh."

Lance raised his eyebrows. "Is that it?"

Keith shrugged and looked down at the table. "For full disclosure, I would have come on this date anyway if I had known it was you."

Lance ducked his head. "Oh," he squeaked. "That's-" He cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "That's good."

Keith looked up and met Lance's eyes and said, "Then lets have our date."

So they had a date.

Keith drank his tea and Lance ordered the biggest sweetest frappuccino that he could and they spent the next few hours chatting about school and friends, and when Lance walked Keith back to his apartment, he stopped him in front of the door and pulled him into a soft kiss that left them both breathless and flushed red.

That next Monday at 8am when Keith got his quiz back where they had decided the time and place of their date. He was looking forward to seeing whether or not Lance had responded to it, so he grinned when he saw a note written on the top of his quiz right next to the 100%.

Then his heart stuttered when he realized that the sharp cursive was definitely not Lance's handwriting.

_I hope you two know that I can see these little notes you write each other.  
-Dr. Coran_

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the notes my friend and I write on my quizzes. I hope yall like it. Tell me if you do.


End file.
